Reincarnation: Let the Evil Times Roll
Reincarnation: Let the Evil Times Roll (sometimes abbreviated as LTETR) is a point and click adventure game from 2010 by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni. It is the third official installment of The Reincarnation Series and the seventh game overall related to the series. The production of the game had been prolonged due to complications arising with the coding of the game, whether it was financial mishaps or issues with their personal life, it became difficult for the team to release the game on time. In between the second and the third installment, four minigames were released: Reincarnation: Out to Sea You Die, Reincarnation: A Hillbilly Holiday, Reincarnation: In the Name of Evil and Reincarnation: The Clergy of Unholy. This time the plot follows one of Luke's, a.k.a. The Devil's, nameless demons who has been sent out to bring back three Reincarnies to Hell: Madam Reaux, Amos and Sebastian. Walkthrough Hell: Demon Dog # Get a stick from the pile. # # Click on the tree stump, then click it again, to remove the bark. # # Go left. Hell: Hanged Man # Get the mug from the sleeping demon. # Use the mug on the upper orange hole in the tree to collect the sap. # # Go left. Hell: Reaper # Click on the snake. # Talk to the reaper and get all three locusts. # Get the bug poison. # Go right three screens. Hell: Demon Fetus # Click the mug in your inventory, then click the plant just at the bottom of the screen to fill the mug with water. # Use the stick in your inventory on the mug filled with diluted sap. # Combine the stick with the poison. # Go left. Hell: Demon Dog # Use the stick on the termites on the tree stump. # Go right. Hell: Demon Fetus # Use the stick on the bush with the snake under it. # When the demon reaches for it, click the snake. # Click the fence ball to drop it on the snake. # Get the "sleeping" demon fetus. # Go left. Hell: Demon Dog # Use the demon fetus on the dog. # Click on the reincarny portal. Human Realm: Outside Lucy's Shop # # Click on the brick, then on the cat. Human Realm: Inside Lucy's Shop # Wait until the woman is standing to the right of the jukebox, then click the jukebox until the vase falls. # Get the scissors next to the computer. # # Go upstairs. Human Realm: Upstairs # Get the mirror. # Click the drawer above the open drawer and get the rope. # # Click the window to go outside. Human Realm: Outside Lucy's Shop # # Click the balcony on the left to climb over. # Go left. Human Realm: The Street # # Get the tape from the box on the ground. # Click the rope. # Climb down. # Go inside. Human Realm: The Bar # Combine the mirror with the tape. # Use the mirror on the thermostat. # Click the mirror again. # # While Stubs is busy drinking, click the marker to use it. # # Go outside. Human Realm: The Street # # Go left. Human Realm: Cabs # # Go right. Human Realm: The Street # Go inside. Human Realm: The Bar # Watch Stubs leave. Human Realm: The Street # Follow Stubs. Human Realm: Cabs # # # Use the scissors on the left chain of the sign hanging above Amos. # Click the gate. Reaux: Outside # Get the rock and banana peel. # Click on the barrel, the box, and the tire. # Use the rock on the window. # Click on the window. Reaux: Inside # Get the crowbar. # Use it on the right-hand box. # Go right. Reaux: Elevator # Click the elevator button. # Click the banana peel, then on Sebastian's right foot. # Go inside. Reaux: Room # When Madam Reaux is off-screen, click the alligator's tail to trip her. # Click the bottle of alcohol. # Click the doll hanging from the ceiling fan. Medals Credits * Animated, Directed & Written by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni. * Programmed by TaroNuke. * Music by Brian Holmes. * Voice of Demon by Deven "D-Mac" Mack. * Voice of Luke by Andrew Dennis. * Voice of Stubs & Bartender by Anthony "ANTFISH" Sardinha. * Voice of Sebastian by Eric "Moose" Desrosiers. * Voice of Hell's Reaper by Joshua Tomar. External Links * Play at Newgrounds * Play at Kongregate * Play at Armor Games * Official Website of B-GROUP Productions Category:Series: Reincarnation Category:B-GROUP Productions Category:Problem Solving Games Category:Point And Click Category:Adventure